Gift of the Reaper
by 1crazyshadow
Summary: A new summoning causes some more gifted people to be brought to Little Garden.However the number of people summoned is l that is known is that they were summoned to different is is the story about one of them.He was born with 3 gift, but one is one he never likes using. Read about his story of adventure and finding love with another one summoned like him.OCxOC
1. Entrance to Little Garden

_**I just wanted to get this idea out and saved before I completely lost the idea. I'm winging it for the most part as I have been doing recently. For those who don't know me I have a Blue Exorcist fanfic, a Pokemon fanfic(On hold), and a Soul Eater fanfic which I just started last week. For those who do know me, you know what to expect. I do not own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-Main Character's POV(Not telling his name yet)-**

"WAAAAAH" I shout as I fall through the air and land in a tree, hurting my back in the process. "God why the hell did they summon me to a tree of all places?" I say thinking back to a strange letter I had received only minutes ago.(Please note this was a different summoning than the main characters, but still similar) I decide to hop out of the tree and take a look around. I find myself in a giant forest with no clue where to go. _'Well this is quite the predicament I got myself into. Summoned here and no clue where to go.'_ I think to myself. _'Might as well take a look around. Besides... This place seems to be more interesting than that boring life back at home.'_ I complete my thought and start walking off in a random direction.

* * *

**-Half an hour later-**

_'Well I've been walking for an hour and there is absolutely no sign of civilization yet.'_ I think. _'Maybe I should-'_ I was about to finish the thought when a loud scream cut through the air. On instinct I reacted and ran in the direction of the sound. I run into a clearing to find a scared girl with dirty blonde hair and some strange giant rock monster. "Well I finally find some sign of life and the first thing I see is a screaming chick and some rock beast." I nonchalantly say from the edge of the clearing. They both look at my with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Are just who are you?" The giant rock monster's voice booms through the clearing.

"I'm just some guy who got sent to this weird place and then got lost. The landing was terrible. Hurt my back on some tree." I tell them.

"So you were a human summoned from another dimension eh? Interesting. Would you like to face me in a gift game after I finish getting what I won from this girl?" He asks me.

"First off, what's a gift game? And secondly what did you win from her?" I reply.

**-One Several Minute Gift Game Explanation Later-**

"So that's what it is... Makes sense now." I say after he finishes explaining. "So what did you win from her?" I ask him now.

"Oh just her everything she's wearing except her underwear." He snickers and the girls face turns red.

"I see..." I reply. "Well before that I will challenge you to a gift game." He turns to me and raises one of his stone eyebrows at me. "If I win, the prize from your last gift game gets canceled out. If you win, then I will become your eternal servant." I say to him.

He cracks up laughing then replies, "Alright fine, but what kind of game will it be?"

"A fight," I smirk and complete the sentence with, "Whoever gets knocked out first loses."

He laughs even more than before and replies to me with, "Alright, but you will lose. I am an Earth God after all. And if you win I'll include an extra rare gift"

"A god eh? Sounds like this world is interesting after all." I smile deviously before signing and agreeing to the Geass Roll. "Lets go!" I yell.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare brat!" The Earth God screams at me before launching two boulders at me. I simply smirk at them a form a scythe in my hand before cutting both boulders in half. "You're not half bad, but a silly little scythe won't do you much against me!"

"Who said my only gift was this scythe? Based off what you've told me I have more than one gift." I say to him.

"Nice try bluffing kid, but it's nearly impossible for a human to be born with more than one gift." He replies as he charges me in order to try to crush me and my scythe. As he brings his stone hands down I form some shadows from hand and use them to stop his fist completely. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouts in shock.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I taunt. The shadows start wrapping around his body and preventing him from moving. I hop up onto his head and form a giant ball of shadows in my hand. I jump into the air and throw the ball of shadows into his head knocking him out for good.

In his last effort before he is fully knocked out he drops some card and says, "Here is your prize strong one."

"Well considering he was supposed to be some god that was very easy." I mumble aloud. I pick up the card, but before I could read it I get tackle hugged from behind.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I hear the girl from earlier saying to me.

"It's fine. That guy was a piece of cake. Anyway what's your name?" I ask her.

"My name's Sonia, what's yours?" She says to me in a cheery voice as we both sit up and sit criss-crossed-apple-sauce about a couple of feet from each other.

"The name's Shadow." I tell her.

"Oh yeah and I just remembered!" She says. "You just got here today right?" She asks.

"Yeah I did. Some weird letter fell from the sky then next thing I knew I was falling into a tree." I reply grimacing at the memory of falling into that stupid tree.

"That's just like me!" She says. "I also just got a letter today and fell into a tree. Good thing I managed to roll off one of its branches and into some water so I didn't really get hurt. But when I was wondering around that Earth God guy found me and challenged me to a gift game after he finished explaining what it was. After he beat me he was about to claim his prize, but then you came along and saved me!" She finishes, looking into my eyes with big eyes or admiration.

"As I said before it was nothing. Anyways we should probably find this gate he mentioned before and find some sort of hotel." I suggest. She nods and we stand up. I start walking off in the direction that the Earth God indicated earlier when Sonia runs up and hugs my left arm and starts walking with me. I slightly blush, but it's barely even noticeable. We walk off towards the gate together as the sun begins setting.

* * *

_**I could say that it went better than I thought it would go. But I love cliffhangers. I hid a little cliffhanger in here, but instead of at the end like usual I put it somewhere else in the chapter. If you can find it then post what the cliffhanger was when you review. Please review, criticize, and give me some ideas. No seriously please review cause I absolutely love reviews. Also don't forget to check out my other stories. And if you would like to give me some ideas for some OCs, since I'll be adding more of the ones who were summoned later on, then please feel free to give me some ideas and I'll let everyone know who gave me the ideas if I do add them. Bye now and don't forget to review!**_


	2. Finding a Place to Stay

_**Hey guys I'm sorry about the last chapter for a few things. For the first few days it was released it had not been edited, therefore there were spelling and grammar mistakes as well as the "-Lines-" which you guys saw. I use those as reminders to put that line there when editing the chapter. Anyways I'm sorry about that. So currently I have no clue what I'm going to write in this chapter. I usually make my chapters with at least some sort of plan, but not today. Ok so just read what is probably gonna end up as a train-wreck by the time I'm done and please enjoy :3. I do not own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

"Hey look there it is!" Sonia says as she points at some wall with an opening in it.

"Are you sure that's it?" I ask her.

"Well what else would it be?" She replies and I merely shrug in return. "Come on Shadow!" She says, giggling all the while as she drags me towards the gate. We walk in and find all kinds of vendors and cafés around the town.

"Where are we even supposed to get directions to a hotel anyways?" I question myself out loud.

"I don't maybe we should start asking around." Sonia says in return. I look around and decide that asking some people at a nice café would be a good idea. I start walking towards it and Sonia follows. The café I walk toward has some sort of flag with 6 scars on it and the name '6 Scars' above the café. I look around and manage to find a nice enough looking waitress that looks like a cross between a human and a cat.

I walk up to her and ask, "Hey do you know where a hotel or something is around here that we could stay at?"

She replies with, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that this town has no hotels." She must have seen the look on me and Sonia's faces because she then said, "But if you beg a community they may let you stay here. In fact if you join one you could even find a home, that is if you're not already in a community."

"Hmmmm. We're not in a community as of yet, but joining one doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." I say.

"Wait so you've never been in a community?" She replies.

I nod and tell her, "We just got here today and we wandered our way over here after someone we found explained everything to us."

"I see... Well if you were summoned from another world then I have a community in mind for you that already has some people summoned from another world. They're called the 'No Name' Community. They lost their name and banner a few years ago, but they recently summoned some people a few months ago and have grown in strength. They're really nice people."

"Sounds interesting... So where is this Community at?" I ask her and she gives me some directions. I turn to Sonia and say to her, "Hey do you wanna come join this community?"

"Sure." She responds to me. "It sounds like it'd be a good idea since they have some people who got summoned from another world like us."

"Then let's go." I tell her as she latches her arms around my arm again causing my face to burn a bit.

As we were about to walk away the waitress who helped us yells out to us, "See you lovebirds again and tell Calico Cat I said hi!" Her statement causes us both to freeze and my face turns a deep red and I can tell that Sonia probably has a similar look on her face. We immediately walk away as fast as we can in the direction she pointed us. After a while we pass through what looked to be the thug area of town and Sonia tightens her grip on my arm.

A few thugs walk out and one of them says, "Now what's a fine girl like you doing in this part of town?" Obviously ignoring that I was there.

"None of your business" She replies with a scowl on her face.

"Awww come on tell us. Wait! I have an idea. Why don't you ditch that loser and come join our community?" Another one says to her.

"Back off." I warn them in a cold tone.

"And why should we listen to you?" One of the thugs asks me.

"Cause I make you all start crying for your mommies in under 10 seconds." I reply.

"Why you little..." The one that looks like their leader says. "Go get that punk boys and kidnap the girl so we can play with her later!" He screams at his men. They all start yelling and charge at me.

"Just a bunch of fools, I can take care of em" I reassure Sonia and she had tightened her grip, but she relaxes after I say that. Just as they're about to punch us I form a barrier of shadows around me and Sonia, sending them flying backwards.

"What the hell?" One of them says.

"It seems we underestimated you... No matter I will deal with you myself." The leader of the thugs says. He holds out a card that looks like the one I got from the Earth God earlier that day and a giant axe forms in his hand. He puts the card away and then his entire body starts changing, his shirt tears, his skin turns green, scaly, and rough. Once whatever transformation he goes through is complete he looks like he's half crocodile and roars loudly.

"Is that all? Just a weak lil croc?" I ask sarcastically.

"You'll regret that!" He roars at me and charges. I smirk and make my shadows change into a bunch of needles. "Hah! Like a bunch of stupid shadows could hurt me!"

"Now you'll be the one regretting that." I tell him right before I send my shadows flying at him piercing his body. He doesn't even move, but I can tell he's still alive. A few moments after he gets hit his body changes back to normal. "Lets go." I tell Sonia who just nods, speechless. The thugs don't even try to stop us, they just stare dumbfounded at their leader.

* * *

**-Half an hour of walking later and just after the sun had set-**

"Well this place looks like a barren wasteland." I mumble as I walk through the almost entirely destroy entrance. I see a mansion in the distance and assume that's the community's main building. "Lets go to that big mansion first." I say.

"Yeah that's where they probably are at." She replies and we begin walking forward. About halfway there I see a rock coming at us quickly and on instinct I grab Sonia and jump backwards away from where the rock was about to hit. It causes a massive amount of dust to appear.

As it clears someone says to us, "Well what to we have here?"

* * *

_**And there you have it! I made everything up as I went along. I gave some hints as to whose café that was and where it was first seen. Anyone who has read the novel and remembers it all should know which café it was. And even then I gave a little hint that anyone who watched the anime as well should have realized. I'm guessing you all also know who threw that rock, but hey I freaking love cliffhangers. Pisses some people off while it excites most people. I mostly added in the thugs cause I didn't want the walk to the 'No Name' Community to be boring. God knows that would kill Izayoi. Please review, criticize, and give suggestions. Also feel free to PM me ideas for other OCs who got summoned in the same strange summoning a Shadow and Sonia. Bye now!**_


	3. Waking up in the 'No Names'

_**I'm back and feeling as crazy as ever. Just cause I feel like it I'm gonna copy some of the last few sentences from the last chapter onto this one so it makes a bit more sense. Also I was quite surprised when one of my fans from my Blue Exorcist fanfiction popped up here. Glad to see you're reading more than just one of my stories starbringer. And shadowplayer thank you for your review as well. I do not own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?, I only own my OCs. Please enjoy :3**_

* * *

**-Short Recap-**

_"Well this place looks like a barren wasteland." I mumble as I walk through the almost entirely destroy entrance. I see a mansion in the distance and assume that's the community's main building. "Lets go to that big mansion first." I say._

_"Yeah that's where they probably are at." She replies and we begin walking forward. About halfway there I see a rock coming at us quickly and on instinct I grab Sonia and jump backwards away from where the rock was about to hit. It causes a massive amount of dust to appear._

_As it clears someone says to us, "Well what to we have here?"_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

I stand up and help Sonia up as we squint through the dust to find the attacker. I then decide to find him through a different method. I feel the shadows in the area and try to find where his feet are touching a shadow. I suddenly locate him right behind Sonia and jump in front of her taking a hit that sends me flying into her and both of us tumbling down. I sit up and say, "What the hell do you want?"

"That's what I should be asking you." He replies. Now that I can examine him I see that he has blonde hair and is wearing purple clothing. I growl and form my scythe in my hand. Next thing I know an aura of shadows is radiating around me and my scythe and I'm charging straight at him. He simply throws his fist at me, destroying my shadows and sending me flying into a nearby broken wall. I feel blood beginning to trickle down my head and the last thing I see before everything turns black is Sonia's worried, teary-eyed face.

* * *

"God my head hurts..." I groan as I begin opening my eyes. The first thing I notice is something in my lap. I look closer and realize that it's Sonia, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly I remember the events of last night and wonder what happened after I got knocked out. I touch the top of my head a feel a bandage in place where I got hit. I hear the door creak open and what looked like a girl with blue hair as well as what looked like blue bunny ears.

"Oh you're awake!" She says cheerfully.

"What the heck happened after I got knocked out?" I ask.

"Oh about that... Well we got heard a rumor that some thugs were gonna try to attack us sometime soon, so Izayoi was standing guard and when he saw you guys he thought you were the thugs." She explains to me

"I see..." I respond to her.

"Also I'm very sorry for Izayoi's actions. Anyways Sonia already explained what you guys came here for. You want to join our community right?" She says to me.

"Yeah we were planning on joining it." I say to her in return.

"Ok, but out of curiosity what community were you in before ours?" She questions me.

"Actually about that. That's exactly why we chose your community to join. We just got to Little Garden yesterday. Someone summoned us here, but we were summoned to different places just outside Little Garden. When we heard that your community had summoned humans like us a while back we thought it would be a good idea to come join your community." I tell her.

"Well that's strange. I hadn't heard anything about people being summoned plus you guys were summoned to separate places just outside Little Garden and no one welcomed any of you." She responds to what I just explained to her. "Well anyways welcome to the community. Want to come and meet everyone?" She says to me with excitement in her voice.

"I'll wait til Sonia wakes up." I reply as I sit up without disturbing her slumber.

"Oh yeah and my name is Black Rabbit!" She tells me.

"My name's Shadow and it's nice to meet you." I respond with a smile. As soon as she leaves I look back at Sonia and finally realize that she's been sleeping on my lap and my face turns red.

* * *

**-A couple of hours later-**

After a couple of hours of boredom I finally hear Sonia beginning to stir. She lifts her head up and looks at me sleepily. I smile and tell her, "It's about time you woke up sleepy head." She looks at my oddly before remember where she fell asleep and I can see her face turning red.

She starts stuttering more and more as her face gets redder. "It's fine. You were probably just sleepy." I say to her hoping to relax her. After a few minutes she calms down. "Well let's go meet our new friends." I say as I get up and start heading for the door.

"Okay let's go!" She replies and wraps her arms around my arm yet again causing my face to burn a bit. We head over to the door and push it open revealing a hallway.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I yell down the hallway hoping that somebody heard me.

I suddenly hear a voice from behind say, "You don't have to yell so loud yah know. Most of us had nearby rooms." I turn and see the blonde guy from last night a frown a bit. "Hey relax. Last night was just a simple misunderstanding." I assures me, raising his hands up. "The name's Izayoi by the way." He says to me while holding out his hand.

I shake it and respond with, "And my name's Shadow."

Sonia speaks up from behind me and cheerfully says, "Hi my name's Sonia."

"So when do we get to meet everybody else?" I question him.

"I got put in charge of showing you guys around so I'll take you two to them right now. Most of the little kids are out working in the fields, but currently the other gift game participants besides me are eating outside." He replies.

"Then let's go." I say. Sonia tightens her grip on me, obviously nervous, and Izayoi leads us outside to meet the other members of the 'No Name' Community.

* * *

_**For once in a while I actually went into this with a plan for most of the chapter. Well mainly just the beginning, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I might do some work on two of my other stories for a bit then come back to this cause I'm planning some Valentines Day specials and there's some things I want to take care of. Please review, criticize, and give me some ideas. Ideas for other OCs summoned in the same summoning as Shadow and Sonia are still optional. Bye now!**_


	4. Shiroyasha of Thousand Eyes

_**I know, I know I said I was going to stay away from this for a while, but when you just keep getting ideas in your head that are just waiting to get out and won't leave you alone then you'll know why I made another chapter of this before anything else. So anyways here goes nothing. Also since most gifts in Little Garden are based off mythology I came up with some good names for one of Shadow's gifts. Hope you enjoy the story! I do not own Mondaijitachi ga Isekai kara Kuru sou desu yo?, I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

**-Shadow's POV-**

"Yo! Here are the newbies." Izayoi casually says to some people sitting at a picnic table as we approach them. I count a total of 5 people sitting at the table. The 3 of us sit down at an empty area and for a minute everything goes quiet.

I decide that the silence needed to be broken and introduce myself, "Hello everyone. My name is Shadow and I'd like to join your community." As soon as I said that last part a boy with green hair who was sitting with us began smiling. I turn to Sonia and say to her, "Your turn."

She nods and says to everyone there, "I'm Sonia! I'm also here to join your community!" She finishes her sentence with a bright smile.

The boy with green hair is the first to respond, "I'm glad to hear that. My name is Jin and I'm the leader of this 'No Name' Community. You've already met Black Rabbit and Izayoi." He says gesturing to the two. "I'll let everyone else introduce themselves."

A girl with black hair and a red dress speaks up first, "My name is Asuka." She proclaims in what sounded like a rich-girlish voice.

A girl with reddish-brown hair who was playing with a cat spoke next in quiet voice, "I'm You."

After her a little blonde girl with red clothing spoke up in a quiet voice as well, "My name is Leticia. I am the maid of the 'No Name' Community." I look at her strangely and wonder how the hell she became their maid, but decide to just not ask.

"Oi." We all turn to look at Izayoi. "You guys were summoned right?"

"Yeah we were. What of it?" I reply.

"Then that means you guys probably have gifts. Maybe we should go pay Shiroyasha a visit. We should probably figure out what their gifts are. Maybe they could challenge her to a game to get a couple gift cards." He says to everyone and they nod.

"Hmmmm. It would be good to know the details of what my gift are." I say to them all. "Sounds good."

* * *

**-One walk to the Thousand Eyes shop later-**

"Black Rabbit!" A girl with light blue hair screams as she dives right into Sonia's breasts and starts rubbing her head in them.

"WRONG PERSON PERVERTE!" Sonia screams and throws her off of herself. The girl flies at me and I just sidestep as Izayoi comes in and kicks the girl, sending her flying into the wall with and 'oof'

"Y-You okay?" I ask the beat-red Sonia. She just nods and tries to hide her blush. I look at the girl who jumped on her and raise and eyebrow.

"Shiroyasha! Why did you do that?" I glance and see Black Rabbit yelling at the person who jumped onto Sonia.

"Sorry I thought it was my beloved Black Rabbit!" She whines. "But still that girl has a pretty good figure. It's no wonder I would mistake her for you Black Rabbit." I swore I could feel the temperature around Sonia rising by the minute.

I decide to change the subject for Sonia's sake, "So anyways remember what we came here for?"

"Ahhh yes that's right" Black Rabbit responds. She turns to Shiroyasha and says, "We have some newcomers who want their gifts evaluated. And we were wondering if they could challenge you to a gift game for a couple of gift cards."

"They need their gifts evaluated? Did you guys perform another summoning?" She asks.

"Actually no we didn't summon them. No one knows who summoned them. In fact they were summoned at the same time, but to different places just outside Little Garden." Black Rabbit explains to her.

"While that is odd we should get on to evaluating them. And having them play a game with me for some gift cards sounds fun." She responds.

"I've been meaning to ask." I interrupt. "What's a gift card?"

"It's a small card that's made out of a fragment of Laplace that can store your gifts and see what gifts you have." Black Rabbit explains. I think for a moment then pull out the strange card I got the from Earth God.

"Like this?" I ask them and their faces have shocked expressions on them

"And where did you get that?" Shiroyasha asks.

"When I first got here there was this big rock guy calling himself an Earth God. I found him after he won a game against Sonia and was trying to collect his reward. After he explained the basic concepts of Little Garden and gift games I challenged him and beat him. And this was my prize." I finish explaining, holding up the card. "So is this a gift card?"

"Yes that is one, but... How the hell did you beat an Earth God?" Black Rabbit responds in a shocked voice. Izayoi starts getting an interested look on his face as well.

"I used what you guys called my gifts. Now let's see what I have." I say holding the card out in front of my and looking at the 3 items on the list.

_Grim Reaper's Scythe_

_The Shadows of Erebos_

_Shiro's Shadow_

"Well this is very interesting... A human that has not only 3 gifts, but one of them is a power of a Greek God." Shiroyasha says in a sly tone as she holds her fan out in front of her face.

"Where have I heard the name Erebos before..." Black Rabbit asks herself.

"Erebos was a Greek Primordial Deiti." Izayoi starts explaining. "He was called the God of Darkness and Shadow."

I glance at Izayoi and say, "Well someone's quite informed." He simply smirks in return.

"Well I guess this means only Sonia needs to participate in the gift game." Shiroyasha says to us. "Let us go to the game board!" She proclaims loudly as the world around us shifts are we are taken to a different world. "Welcome to one of my game boards." The area we're in is a mountain with a lake next to it (Same one from when they original problem children first arrived). Suddenly the entire world begins shaking causing everyone to freak out. "What's going on? This wasn't supposed to happen!" I hear Shiroyasha yelling. Suddenly what looks to be a giant hole is ripped in mid-air just about 20 feet away from us and a I immediately get a feeling of recognition and anger at who I see walking out.

* * *

_**And I'll leave it at that. Muahahhahahahahahahhaaha and this is where the antagonists are introduced. Also I should've mentioned this earlier but Shadow has white, messy hair and is wearing a black trench coat. Also Sonia is wearing a pink hoodie with blue jeans. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter. Please review, criticize, and give me some ideas. Later!**_


End file.
